1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for testing planeness.
2. Description of Related Art
In the productive process of an industrial product, such as a server, the chassis of the server easily deforms because of limitations in productive technologies and methods. Therefore, it is necessary to test the planeness of the top and bottom planes of the chassis. A dial indicator is generally used for testing the planeness of the planes. The dial indicator measures data of a plurality of dots of the planes, and then the data is analyzed to determine whether the planeness is qualified, which is often inefficient and inaccurate.